haingrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Markum's Journal Page 2 - The Night Savers
Day 1 I and Gale had booked passage aboard a ship to Hammerfist Port, and along the way we got to know each other somewhat. The boat docked at the port and we disembarked into the town of Hammerfist Port, the sea air was still present in the air. It was strange to see so many dwarves running about, Gale suggested we head to the local tavern, and of course not wanting to go far from the sea, I oddly feel calm near the ocean, I suggested one near-by. We found The Bloody Axe, a inn and tavern run by a gnome of all things. Gale walked up to the gnome barkeep and inquired about a room, I followed and asked what were the prices, since Gale isn't too bright and wouldn't have asked for such things. The gnome gave us a standard room, hopefully with two beds, and meals for three days for a gold piece. After we left the inn, we saw a wagon catch fire, but not just any fire, it was black fire that drawing in light. Gale suggested we put out the fire and I was going to look for a bucket when suddenly the flames froze over. The source of that spell as i would later come to realize it would be Ausar, a Half-Elf. We ran into, or rather they ran into us, and by they I mean Ausar, Umbrie and Thistle. While I never mentioned this to the little girl, she looked odd wearing a cloak meant for a person twice her size. At any rate, we got to talking and discovered the local captain of the guard, Corwin Thunderfist had given them an assignment. I asked Umbrie to lead the way and take me, Gale and Thistle to see this Corwin. Ausar stayed outside while we went into the building. The guard captain was having problems with a local slaver's ring losing its commodity, and not in the traditional kind of way. Well first, off, I don't like slavers, no man, woman or child should be enslaved, and secondly to hear a town allows this? Than by the law of Bahamut, I should do what I can to free people. Low and behold, as we are walking down a street to get to the river that runs under the city, we are beset upon by slavers. Ausar does his magic thing where he blasts the slavers with a fire spell of some kind, Thistle shoots a crossbow as does Umbrie, and Gale and I run forward and engage these fools. For me the battle reminded me of the first fight I have ever been in, saving my home town of Serazin. I killed one of the men that had been injured by Ausar's initial attack. We made short work of these foolish men, however the group wanted to capture one alive, information they said, my opinion, the only good slaver is a dead slaver.